First Time
by Cmdr. Gen. Marasco
Summary: A Tom/Hester lemon, just what it sounds like. Our favorite lovebirds have a little "together time" on the Jenny Haniver. GRAPHIC, PWP, I guess.


**A/N**: Greetings, fellow Tractionists, Anti-Tractionists, Semi-Tractionists, people of the Bird Roads and everyone in between. I am proud to present the first and quite possibly only Hungry City Chronicles/Mortal Engines Quartet lemon, a little bit of Tom/Hester PWP fangasaming. I hope everyone enjoys it.

Also, to anyone reading who has a fanfic for this series; put it up, would you? I'm kinda getting tired of reading the same couple stories and mine in the section.

Alright, I'm done. Enjoy the fic!

**First Time**

It was cold out on Airhaven's High Street. Thomas Natsworthy stood quietly, shivering inside his fleece-lined aviator's coat.

All around him, aviators and aviatrixes moved purposefully, conduction business of some form or another. No one looked at him. But then, who would notice a recently-turned 17 year old?

Not that he minded. He _was_ a "London Gent", after all, and after what had happened to his city (and, in turn, what it had almost done), he'd rather not be known to anyone. He shivered again, which had nothing to do with the cold. Even now, almost a year later, the death of his city still felt raw. But at least he still had Hester.

_Speaking of her… _

He looked at his watch. She was late. Looking around he saw no sign of her. Tom sighed, and leaned against the railing before him.

_If she's not here in five minutes, I'll go look for her_ he thought. Barely five seconds later, his thoughts were suddenly broken by a pair of arms wrapping themselves around his waist.

Smells washed over him in unison with the limbs. Lifting gas, aviation fuel and lubricants, the metallic tang of cheap shampoo mixed with dusty leather and what he thought smelled like cheese-filled pastries, covering the strangely sweet smell that haunted his senses whenever he was alone. Her scent.

_Hester_.

Tom smiled, moving his arms to wrap around hers. Hester rested her head on his shoulder, and he could feel his hair rustle on her scar. He squeezed her arm.

"Hey." She said simply. Her breath tickled his ear, warming it slightly.

"Hey." He said back, leaning back against her. She sighed. Tom inhaled again, enjoying her scent.

"You done dropping our cargo off?" He asked.

"Yeah. Fetched a good price too" Hester held up a slip of paper, which Tom took, all without leaving Hester's arms. He smiled at the amount on it. He returned it to her, before turning in her arms to look at her.

She smiled her broken smile at him, and his heart tuned over. Gods, he was happy. How could life get any better? As if she had read his mind, Hester pulled out another paper. Tom checked it.

"It's a transport permit." Hester said, drawing him closer. Her smile widened even more.

"Apparently, they need cargo haulers for those Antarctic drilling cities, but no one's interested, for some bizarre reason."

She stopped for a moment to laugh, and Tom realized she'd made a joke. He joined her, and when they finished, she began again.

"They need it so bad they're offering some serious cash for anyone who is willing. Which I think we are." Hester continued. "So, I got us the papers needed to get down there and start working. Think about it, Tom. A couple runs for them, and we'll be richer than Valentine was."

She suddenly stopped, smile fading, suddenly realizing she'd strayed into painful territory. Tom tired to smile for her, but it came out pained. Hester's face fell completely.

"Tom, I'm sorry…" She said, the same emotion clouding her features. Tom tired to smile again, succeeding this time, and pulled her close, feeling the heat of her body through is jacket. She seemed almost close to tears.

"It's alright, Het." He said soothingly, reaching out to stroke her hair. "I'm over that. Katharine and Valentine are both dead, you aren't. Simple as that."

He slowly took her head in his hands and kissed the space between her eye and where her other one had been, softly nibbling the scar tissue there. "And if this brings as much money as you say it will, I'll have one more reason to forget them."

"You are such a flirt, Natsworthy." Hester said with a small laugh, obviously relieved that Tom wasn't hurt by her comments. She let him go and laced her fingers with his, pulling him away from the railing and leading into the crowd, back towards their airship. Tom, following behind her, noticed a bulge in one of her pockets. He remembered the smell of pastries.

"You get us dinner?" He asked, gesturing towards the pocket.

Hester nodded and pulled out two wax-paper wrapped bundles. She handed one to Tom, her hand never leaving his. Tom unwrapped it one-handed, revealing a cold cheese pastry. He put in into his own pocket and continued to follow Hester.

Time seemed to pass twice as fast, and his senses seemed to have left him in a strange fog, and when he finally came back to himself from the internal fog he found himself back at the _Jenny Haniver_'s strut. Not that he minded the lost time.

Hester, still holding his hand, pulled him up the ramp leading from the deck to the clinker-build gondola, which was suspended several feet off the deck by the now-full red gasbag, then closed the boarding hatch behind them. She finally let go of Tom's hand, moving off to plot their course.

Tom sat down in the pilot's seat, feeling like he suddenly weighed a ton, and hoping to fill the sudden emptiness in his chest with food, pulled out his dinner. The pastry was stale, probably a day old, but he was used to it (day-old food usually being cheaper than fresh) and it kept his stomach full.

As he ate he checked over the fuel and lifting gas gauges. Both were full. He also checked the stash of coins in the _Jenny_'s secret compartment and was pleased by the contents. Tom nodded in approval of his findings, then turned to watch Hester. She worked quickly, muttering figures to her self as she figured everything out. Tom smiled mischievously as a thought entered his mind, and silently stood up.

Still silent, he moved behind Hester and softly wrapped his arms around her, returning the favor she had done at the High Street railing.

Hester let out a squeak of surprise (which made Tom smile broader and sent a bolt of heat through him) and stopped for a second or two. Tom saw the side of her face tighten as she smiled. He pulled her closer and buried his face in her hair, once again inhaling her intoxicating scent. His heart fluttered again, and he couldn't help but smile.

"You almost done?" He asked softly through her coppery strands. Hester sighed happily through what remained of her nose and stroked his arm.

"Almost." She said playfully. She quickly and decisively drew the final line before dropping the pencil she had been using and turned around to embrace Tom.

The two of them stood like that for neither knew how long, simply enjoying the feel of each other and the extreme unlikelyness of their romance. Tom noticed an ache beginning to build between his legs. His pants felt too tight. When they finally broke apart, He smiled shyly and looked at the floor.

"You, uh, free for a bit?" He asked. Hester noticed a blush creeping into his face. She bit her lip to stifle the moan that tried to force itself out of her as she became aware of a sudden dampness in her crotch. She quickly moved to the cockpit to cover her strange feelings, softly trailing her fingers over Tom's shoulder as she did.

"Once we get under way, sure." She said softly. Tom shivered again, and his heart rate seemed to increase exponentially with every passing second.

"Uh, guess I'd better get us launch clearance then." He said, scratching his neck. He barely managed to get the words out through the fog that had suddenly reappeared and filled his brain like a wad of cotton. He turned towards the hatch. Hester pulled him close for a second and kissed the back of his neck.

"I'll be waiting." She breathed. She released Tom, who (after standing still for a second) literally ran down the ramp and out onto the strut, jumping the last couple inches from ramp to deck.

Hester sighed, wishing the _Jenny_'s radio wasn't on the fritz so that Tom didn't have to ask for permission manually. She sighed again and sat down in the co-pilots chair to wait for him.

Her loins still felt damp, but she was glad to see it didn't show through her pants. Her shirt felt tighter as well, so she unzipped her flight jacket. This reduced the pressure a little, but only for a little while. Grumbling to herself, Hester reached under her shirt to try and feel what was wrong with her, and was rewarded with a sudden wave of heat as her hand brushed one of her breasts. She repeated the motion and got the same result.

Hester narrowed her single eyebrow in confusion, but relaxed as realization washed over her. She smiled. She wasn't sure how, but she'd managed to turn herself on.

_At least I don't have to worry about disappointing Tom_ she thought. _At least, unless he has other plans._

She sat back and waited for him to return. Tom wasn't long, thankfully. A grand total of seven minutes (according to the _Jenny_'s onboard clock) had elapsed when he came rushing back and bolted up the ramp, smiling broadly.

"We're clear, let's go." He said simply. Hester nodded and started flicking switches.

Tom involuntarily flinched, waiting for the large inflatable dingy to knock him to the floor, but a year of practice had made both of them quite a bit surer around the controls of their airship. Tom jumped into movement, following a series of motions so familiar it was more a dance that anything else and they preformed it flawlessly, despite the distractions their bodies were giving them, which seemed to grow with each second that passed till launch.

Two minutes of pre-flight checks and the _Jenny Haniver_ was ready. With the yank of a lever she was airborne, twin battered and repaired Jeunet-Carot engines filling the air with noise as they shifted to take-off position and forcing her off the deck and away from Airhaven.

Tom cut the docking clamps and steered the little airship away from the docking pans, and the floating town quickly dwindled to a speck behind them, as did the cloud of airships surrounding it.

Tom heard Hester give a sigh of relief as it disappeared. Now it was just her, Tom and the moon, which show its light on both of them.

Tom turned to Hester, who smiled shyly back at him in the way he loved so much. He became aware that his pants had become tighter, and he started blushing as he realized Hester's smile was making him hard. He fervently hoped she couldn't see it. The slight flick of her eye downward and the slight smile that pulled at the corner of her destroyed mouth showed that she did. Tom looked down at his feet in embarrassment.

_Why am I embarrassed? _He thought. _We both want this. Well, at least I hope so. _

He raised his head and looked Hester straight in her remaining eye. She returned his look, then gently took his hand in hers.

They sat there for what felt like an era, as if frozen by the moonlight streaming into the cockpit. Neither wanted to break the moment, but someone did, because they were suddenly in each other's arms, kissing softly.

Tom felt more than heard Hester moan, and felt his pulse rate increase again. Feeling emboldened, Tom gently slipped his tongue past Hester's lips, letting it touch hers. Hester inhaled sharply in surprise, but let it out slowly as new warmth spread through her. It felt slightly weird at first, but it quickly became enjoyable.

She reached out and drew her arms around Tom, pulling him close to her body while reciprocating Tom's action with her own tongue. Tom wrapped his arms around her waist in response.

The two sat like this, entwined, for a couple minutes, until Hester broke off. Tom felt himself give a small cry of loss. Hester smiled in return and began kissing down the side of his face. Tom felt himself blush once again as she worked her way down his face and into the small hollow beneath his jaw. She settled there, nibbling and licking his skin. Tom arched his head back in pleasure, while tentatively reaching up to stroke Hester's hair.

Hester broke off long enough to reach up and pull her hair out of its braid and let it fall over her shoulders. She leaned in to continue, then stopped as if a better idea had come to her. Tom looked at her and smiled, which she returned as she silently slipped her fingers into his again and, flipping the small lever on the control panel that locked the steering vanes in place, drew him from the cockpit into the hallway that ran along the spine of the _Jenny_.

Tom was a little confused about what had happened in the last twenty minutes or so and what exactly Hester wanted, but the firm yet gentle grip on his hand told him of her intentions clearer than any words. He did nothing to resist, not wanting her to think him scared or cause her to change her mind.

Hester led him to the _Jenny_'s small sleeping cabin, pushing him gently in before her and pausing just long enough to close the door behind her, plunging the room into darkness. The only illumination came from the pale light that filtered through the window, and this same light lit Hester's face up like a beacon, throwing her scar into sharp relief against her unblemished skin.

It also revealed the hunger in her single remaining sea-gray eye. Hunger for him.

Tom felt a sudden flash of instinctual fear, which his face must have shown, as Hester suddenly smiled, a tiny feral one, no more than a turning up of the sides of her mouth.

"Don't worry Tom." She breathed, licking her scar-blemished lips. She leaned in closer, and her voice dropped to almost a whisper. "I won't hurt you."

Tom let out a tiny involuntary moan as hot waves flashed through him, as if, for a second, his blood had been replaced with fire. Hester softly placed a hand on his chest and kissed him again, gentle as a butterfly landing.

Tom's heart rate jumped again, and he impulsively reached an arm around her hips, pulling her closer to him till almost every part of her was touching. He couldn't feel much through their combined flight jackets, but it was enough for now. Or at least, he hoped it was.

Tom suddenly realized the ache between his legs had gotten almost painful. Hester, noticing Tom's distress, smiled through their kiss and quickly pressed her right leg between his, feeling the bulge in Tom's pants through her own. Tom drew back slightly to let out a gasp, which lasted all of two seconds before Hester claimed his mouth again and, taking advantage of his surprise, forced her tongue into his mouth again.

Tom moaned through his nose and her mouth, then returned the favor, as well as quickly slipping his hands under the back of Hester's shirt, realizing as he did so that she didn't have anything on underneath it. Now it was Hester's turn to moan, feeling Tom's supple fingers caress her spine. She quickly forced her hand under his own coat and shirt, feeling the hard ridges of his abdominal muscles, which she slowly raked with her fingernails. Tom let out a soft cry through her mouth, which Hester cut off by forcing her lips harder to his.

They moaned and sighed as their fingers set each other's skin on fire with feeling. Eventually, Hester found the courage to break the kiss. She pulled away slowly, utter bliss apparent on her face. Tom felt the same, but it quickly vanished as Hester moved away, turning towards the door.

Fear sparked in Tom's chest and across his face, and he reached out for her, believing her to be done and not wanting it to end. Hester playfully swatted his hand away with a surprisingly girlish giggle.

"Easy, Townie boy." She said, voice low and husky. "I'm not going anywhere. Just let me change, and I'll be back."

"Okay." Was all Tom could say. His throat was suddenly dry. Hester gave him a quick kiss, then, as if on second thought, bent down and kissed the bulge between his legs that was barely visible through his pants. Tom gasped as her lips came in contact with his clothing-sheathed manhood, and his blood caught fire again. Both started blushing, Hester for her action and Tom for his reaction.

Hester quickly left, sliding out of the room like a wraith, stopping just long enough to wink at Tom. Tom sat down, legs weak, face burning, mind reeling, heart pounding, hardness aching.

He knew what was happening to him and her, understood the mechanics of it, but he felt dumb thinking about it. He breathed slowly to calm his heart, which was beating like a broken drive-shaft on a town fleeing a predator. He smelled something new in the air, out of place amongst the common airship smells of metal, fuel, lifting gas and cargo. Something sweet and salty at the same time. It excited him. He swore he knew it, but couldn't place it.

He closed his eyes to focus, but nothing came to him. He relaxed even further, reclining against the wall the bunk was attached to, breathing out as he did so, and it suddenly snapped into place.

Once, during his time as an Apprentice London Historian, he'd had the unlikely good fortune of becoming the temporary confide of a young (barely 18) freelance archaeologist (one Christian Marlow) while he was in London doing a conference on his discoveries to the Guild of Historians there.

Tom wasn't sure why Christian (he insisted on being called by his first name) had chosen him, but he was glad for it. He had few friends, and Christian was always eager to discuss just about anything with him. Christian was a charismatic fellow as well, (quite a lot like Valentine, Tom realized now), and seemed to attract the attention of any ladies in the room with him. The smell Tom wondered about had hung in the air anytime Christian had been within eyesight of them; it seemed to be more prevalent around the younger female Historians (Tom remembered almost gagging on it while he sat next to Clytie Potts during one of Christian's lectures).

Tom had wondered about it then as well, and he'd eventually gotten the courage to ask Christian. Tom recalled Christian laughing slightly as he explained.

"_That, Natsworthy,"_ Christian had said, smiling at the wide-eyed innocence of Tom's question, _"Is the scent of a girl in heat. When you get a whiff of that, you know soon you be conduction some…excavations together, if you know what I mean."_

Tom didn't know, but, not wanting to upset Christian, he'd simply nodded and smiled.

Back in the present, Tom's eyes snapped open. He realized he must have fallen asleep. A quick check on the wall clock showed that he'd only spent four, almost five minutes out of it.

His erection had receded some, making him sigh in relief. The constant stiffness against his pants had been almost agonizing. He tried to lean back again, only to stop when he heard the door opening. He turned slowly, heart suddenly pounding again, to see Hester shyly standing in the doorway, and his mouth dropped open in shock at what she had done with herself while she'd been "changing".

She'd straightened her hair extensively, so that it fell like a coppery waterfall over her shoulders. She had discarded her flight jacket and the rest of her normal outfit, boots included, replacing it all with a transparent silicone-silk sleep pullover, which clung to her like a second skin, leaving nothing to the imagination when it came to what her skin and body looked like, and a pair of white cotton socks.

Tom tried not to stare at her breasts and between her legs (both of which were becoming increasingly hard not to do) when he realized she still wasn't wearing anything under it, which took him all of a second. She'd also attempted to clean up her face, removing the stubborn smears of oil and grime that was common on most faces in their profession. Tom felt his heart melt as he gazed at her, and he unconsciously clutched at the sheets beneath him as blood surged into his member once again.

"Het…" He breathed. He reached out to touch her, afraid she was merely an illusion that would be dispelled like a cloud upon contact. Hester smiled at his movements.

"You like it?" she asked, smiling seductively and tugging the pullover down further so it stretched tighter over her skin. Tom moaned and bit his lower lip as the motion revealed more to his eyes, which were still locked on Hester's body. It was strange, seeing Hester standing there, vulnerable.

The fact that pullover now clung to her breasts, their nipples hardened and pink with arousal, and the damp area between her legs didn't help much either.

"I love it." He said finally, shifting his weight in an attempt to relieve the pressure in his manhood. "I love you, Het."

"Oh, really?" said Hester, but with a playful smile on her lips. She put her hands on her hips. "Then show me."

Tom grinned, literally from ear to ear. In seconds, he lifted himself off the bunk and covered the distance between them and reached out to embrace her, only to have Hester duck quickly away. Her smile grew bigger, becoming the same hungry, feral smile from before.

"Not dressed like that you don't." she said. Tom blinked, not comprehending her question and irrationally fearing rejection. Hester, seeing the fear in his face, quickly moved to him and kissed him once more. Tom relaxed happily, fear draining from him like water from a tub.

While he was distracted, Hester quickly unzipped his flight jacket and discarded it like something undesired. She broke away from Tom just long enough to grab his shirt. Tom was so stunned by Hester's sudden and authoritative action that he couldn't resist, even if he had wanted to, and Hester quickly yanked the shirt over his head and tossed it on top of his jacket.

Tom gasped slightly as cold high-altitude air touched his bare skin, but was cut off as Hester pressed herself to him again. Tom hissed as he felt the heat of her skin on his and closed his eyes in pleasure. Her pullover hid nothing from him, and Hester made sure he felt everything, holding her body tightly to his.

Tom felt something digging into the flesh of his chest. He opened one eye long enough to see one of Hester's firm pink nipples pressing between two of his ribs. He shifted slightly, and if came free, causing Hester to inhale through his mouth. Tom paused for a moment, thinking, then softly reached up to cup Hester's breast, softly stroking and molding the warm, fleshy globe through the pullover's silk. Hester moaned this time and thrust her chest out to give him better access, then pressed her hips to his.

Now it was Tom's turn to moan as he felt the heat radiating from Hester's damp core through his pants. Hester replied with a gasp as Tom's erection settled between her thighs, withheld only by the thin layer of silk and Tom's pants and underwear. Hester pulled away to catch her breath and calm her suddenly shaking knees, and Tom took the opportunity to shed his remaining clothing.

Hester hungrily looked him over, enjoying the view of his now-nude body bathed in moonlight from the window behind him. Her eyes settled on his now-visible erection, and she licked her lips in content.

She couldn't help but think that if a god ever took human form, Thomas Natsworthy would provide the prefect template. The light seemed to outline every ridge of muscle on Tom's chest and shoulders, and, where it struck Tom's rather ample manhood, seemed to give the solid organ the look of sculpted marble. Looking at the sight before her, Hester still found it surprising, almost amazing, that she was lucky to enough to have Tom all to herself, and even more amazing that at one point she'd actually believed with most of her heart that he was useless and that she'd hated him. That this whole romance was real still shocked her.

She smiled to herself and sighed as Tom moved closer to her, taking her hand and pulling her close again. They kissed, but Hester was apparently tired of doing that, as she suddenly grabbed Tom's arm and pulled him over to the bunk that had been behind them the whole time. Tom, suddenly weak in the legs, fell back onto the bunk with a rush of air from his lungs as he relaxed. Hester leaped, cat-like, onto it after him with a small squeal of excitement quite unlike her, and gently molded her boy to fit with his, face to face, feet to feet.

Tom arched his head back as she pressed her damp-silk covered womanhood to his length and slid up and down slowly, just once. Hester sighed contentedly and placed her head on his chest, soothed by the rhythmic hammer-beat of his heart. Tom lay back even further and closed his eyes. Both were silent for a few moments, before Tom finally got the courage to ask the question that he realized had been gnawing at him for a while.

"Hey, Het?" He asked quietly, not moving his head. Hester raised her head slightly to look up at his serene face.

"Yeah?" She answered, gently placing a hand on his chest so she could sit up a little.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do, Tom." She sounded a bit surprised. "Why would you ever ask that?"

"It's just… I don't know what I want right now." Tom confessed. "I'm confused, and… and just knowing I have you helps." He raised his head a little to look at her, and Hester smiled her feral smile again.

"Well, I know what I want." She said huskily, mover her hips again. Tom hissed as fire shot through his body from the point where her loins pressed to his erection.

"Do you know-" Tom began. Hester cut him off with a laugh.

"About sex?" she said, drawing the last word out seductively and smiling when she finished. Tom looked surprised, then blushed deep red, deeply embarrassed.

"Sorry, stupid question." He said. He turned his head away from Hester, towards the window to look out at the stars. He should have figured she'd have known about it, considering how she had grown up. Hester giggled and snuggled closer to him again.

"Not at all. I was going to ask you the same thing at one point or another." She reached up and turned his head back to her.

"Have you ever, you know…" Tom trailed off. He wasn't really sure how to put the next part, and the anxiety clawing at him didn't help at all. Hester guessed what he was going to ask, though.

"No, never." She replied. "Still a virgin." Now Hester looked away as well, out the window, and Tom realized she'd admitted this fact as if it were a bad thing. He decided to press on.

"How did you learn?" He probed. He was genuinely curious, seeing as Hester had spent most of her life wandering the bare earth.

"My Stalker showed me." She said softly, almost wistfully, still staring out the window. Tom shuddered slightly at the mention of the undead killing machine he'd unintentionally destroyed at the Black Island, but fear was quickly replaced by surprise. Apparently, Hester still couldn't bring herself to name her former companion.

_She doesn't still miss him, after what happened? _Tom thought to himself. He shuddered again. That _thing_ had almost killed her and had her Resurrected! How could she still like him after he'd tried to turn her into an inhuman monster?

Hester, feeling his fear and surprise in his shudders hugged him closer and continued.

"He took me along on one of his hunts. I was his apprentice, I guess. The two people we were hunting were doing it when we found them. I watched."

"Did he-" Tom asked, already knowing the answer, but needing something to talk about to keep his mind from wandering.

"Kill them?" finished Hester. "Yes, but not before I saw enough to learn. Probably why he brought me along."

"Ah." Tom said, more sigh than word. He was surprisingly alright with what Hester had just told him.

"So, you ever had it?" Hester asked, snuggling closer to his chest. Tom shook his head.

"Nope. Virgin, same as you." He smiled slightly, hoping Hester wouldn't notice the frantic hammering of his heart. "Not for much longer, I hope." He finished, with much more bravado that he actually felt.

"Yeah." Hester quieted and pressed her face to the hollow below Tom's jaw. Tom gently reached up and stroked her hair, and, almost on second thought, reached down to her waist and pulled her closer to him. She raised her head to look him in the eyes.

"You ready?" She asked. Tom paused, stunned that Hester would actually ask something like that, then nodded.

"When you are." he replied, straining to keep his voice and body from shaking. Hester lay back down again and simply breathed deeply for a while, gathering courage, then (after what felt like an eternity) inhaled sharply and reached down to take off her pullover. She'd managed to get it to her navel before Tom stopped her.

"Let me." He said. Hester released the silk garment and, closing her eye, let Tom pull it over her head. Tom tossed the garment onto the pile on the floor, then turned back to the girl kneeling on his chest.

"Hester…" He moaned. He slowly drank in her moonlight-bathed form. Unlike her face, which, while twisted, had its own beauty, at least to Tom, the rest of Hester's body would probably be considered gorgeous to anyone's eye.

Her skin was surprisingly pale, but unblemished by anything and soft as the silk she had just been wearing, which was surprising considering her upbringing. She was a bit on the scrawny side, somewhat bony from her years in the Out Country and scavenger cities, but this only helped display the soft curves of her hips, legs, back, and (if Tom dared thing about it, for fear of forcing more blood into his already painfully hard manly organ) ass, all of which were, at least to Tom's eyes, practically heavenly in their shape.

Tom smiled as Hester instinctively crossed her arms over her small but firm breasts, despite the fact that Tom had been able to see them since she'd walked into the room, and the feeling of his erection gently sliding into the crease of Hester's rear as she slid forward slightly to a more comfortable position. Tom licked his lips at the thought of Hester's firm cheeks squeezing his manhood and felt the same hot rush from before as Hester shivered. Tom realized she was uncomfortable.

"C'mere." He said gently, almost playfully, holding his hand out to her. Hesitantly, Hester took it and lay down again, high enough this time that she could lock eyes with Tom. Both partners gasped as the move slid Tom's solid shaft further down Hester's backside, effectively wedging it in the small strip of flesh that separated Hester's soaking core from her rear. Just as hesitantly, Tom reached up with a right hand shaking with adrenaline and slipped it around Hester's corresponding breast. Hester let out a soft gasp, part fear, part anticipation, part pleasure.

It rose to a quite whimper as Tom gently squeezed. Tom moaned as well, softly molding Hester's silken flesh, moving his hand around a little to feel the rest of his prize and feeling Hester's hardened nipple slide along his palm. He released it just long enough to take the small pearl of flesh between his fingers and began rubbing and squeezing it. It hardened quickly, having softened during their talk, and Hester bent her head back with a moan, arching her breasts towards his caressing hand.

"Oh." She moaned. "That's…that's nice, Tom. Don't stop." She added, feeling somewhat surprised by the mix of emotions flowing through her.

"Sure." Tom said without hesitation, feeling just as surprised by Hester's reaction, but followed her instructions. Hester continued to moan, breath coming in pants as Tom continued to play with her heated flesh. Her moans suddenly became a piercing wail as Tom simultaneously molded the larger part of her mammary spheres and squeezed the nipple between two of his fingers.

Hester began to writhe in Tom's arms, pleasure flowing through her veins. She reached up and slid her hands into Tom's hair, making him sigh as her nails dug into his scalp.

"Gods, that feels good." She breathed. She moaned again and pressed her body closer to Tom's, silently willing for him to increase his pace. Tom did the opposite, however, as with a final squeeze, he released her.

Hester collapsed onto his chest, her whole body roaring with pleasure. She tried to speak, but couldn't get the words out. She found that she couldn't really move, either. Instead of trying to fight her body, Hester lay down again and breathed in the smell of Tom's skin. Tom simply waited as well, softly running his hands through her hair, which was now slick with the sweat of passion. Hester, finally regaining enough of herself to think coherently, looked up at him questioningly.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked meekly. Tom noticed she had an almost-pleading look on her face.

"I though I'd give you a break." Tom replied kindly, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. Hester smiled slightly as he did so and snuggled closer to his chest.

"You looked like you wanted to pass out." He finished, brushing a hand along Hester's undamaged cheek. Her pale skin now had the distinctive reddish tinge of arousal, and was slick with sweat. He gently licked her flesh, tasting her intoxicating scent coating her damp skin. Hester took a shuddering breath.

"Felt like it." She admitted. She turned her head to look at him. "You're good." She added on a whim. Tom smiled at the compliment.

"Want to go on now?" He asked. Hester slid herself up, managing not to shake, and kissed him again, gently.

"What do you think?" She said, looking Tom in the eye. Tom smiled gently, and returned the kiss. He paused for a moment, locking eyes again with Hester.

"Can I try something?" He asked tentatively. Hester blinked, not a little surprised, before smiling ferally once more.

"Is it kinky?" She breathed, gently drawing her index finger down Tom's chest.

"I…guess so…" Tom said slowly, not exactly understanding the term. He could make a good guess though.

"Will it make me scream?" Hester continued.

"I would hope so!" Tom said, smiling shakily. Hester grinned in reply, before sliding up and kissing him again. Neither of them we're going to get tired of doing it anytime soon.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She asked, in the same breathy voice as before. She leaned back slightly, presenting her breasts and abdomen to Tom. Tom paused for a moment, looking over her offered body and wondering if he should actually go ahead with his plan. A quick look at the rapture on Hester's face cemented his resolve. He kissed her again, this time on the neck, then slowly worked his way down her shoulder and collarbone.

He paused again, regaining his composure through the haze of Hester's scent. Then, in one swift movement, he surrounded Hester's right nipple with his mouth, making her suddenly cry his name and arch her head back even further, giving him more space to ravish. She muttered something that sounded like "Nice" and pressed herself closer to Tom, back still arched like a sapling caught in a fierce wind. She writhed, sucking air in gasps, until Tom released her tormented flesh, only to give the same wondrous treatment to her other nipple.

Hester writhed some more and cried his name again. She suddenly tensed, frozen like a statue for a moment, then collapsed into Tom's arms, pressing her face into his shoulder to muffle the scream that forced itself out of her lungs. Something wet and warm dribbled down Tom's leg. He barely registered it, focusing more on the look of utter bliss on Hester's face. He gently brushed her sweat-slicked hair from it, drawing his fingers across her pale skin as he did so.

Hester seemed speechless, opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water and making small moans and whimpers. Tom reached up and drew his arms around her gently, and held her till she came back to her self. Hester inhaled deeply, her body shuddering a final time as she pulled air into her lungs.

"Wow." She murmured. "What was that?" She asked, feeling his damp leg. She drew her hand back, and Tom could see a single drop of clear liquid hanging suspended from her index finger.

"Not a clue." Tom confessed, smiling weakly down at her. "Did you enjoy whatever it was?"

"Yeah." She leaned back against his chest again. "Truthfully, I've never felt that good in my life."

"Really?" Tom was surprised. Either he really knew what he was doing (which he doubted), or Hester's life before must have been horrible. He didn't much doubt the latter idea.

"Yeah. Thanks." Hester softly wrapped her arms around Tom and pressed her chest to his. Tom felt the breasts he'd just been pleasuring digging into his rib cage. "Did you?" Hester asked suddenly.

"Did I what?" Tom replied.

"Enjoy it."

"Yeah, I did." Tom smiled broader, not by much, but a noticeable amount. A small shard of memory floated into his mind, something that Christian had said at one point regarding girls.

"Your tits taste great, by the way." He said, then blushed, wondering where the comment had come from. Hester didn't seem to notice.

"Really?" Hester sounded surprised if anything. Tom guessed she'd never really been complimented before, even on something less personal. He noticed she blushed slightly, turning her face a deeper red and her scar a vivid purple.

"Yeah." Tom continued. "Sweet and salty at the same time."

"Thanks, I guess." Hester looked thoughtful as she finished, then suddenly smiled and slowly reached up her abdomen to cup her breasts. Tom moaned as she leaned her head down and quickly flicked her tongue over one of her nipples. She released herself and smiled.

"You're right." She said. "I do taste good." She said.

"You don't trust me?" Tom asked in mock surprise.

"Always good to have a second opinion."

"True." Tom sighed, and Hester lay back down onto him again. Silence fell on the room as the two rested, simply enjoying the feeling of each other and regaining their strength for the upcoming events. Tom actually began to drift off again, until Hester suddenly slid herself down a little, waking him up from his light slumber and leaving a damp trail down his leg. He jerked a little as cold air touched his skin, afraid she was leaving, but Hester quickly soothed him with a kiss.

"My turn," She said. Tom blinked, but decided to go with it. He silently hoped whatever she was planning was a good as what he had given her. Hester trailed heated kissed down his front, slipping her skinny body lower as well.

By the time Tom realized she was about to do (or had managed to formulate a good guess through the fog of lust that filled his mind) Hester's fingers had reached his hips. Tom tried to say something, but nothing came out but a strangled gasp as his mind and body fought about Hester's impending action. Hester smiled and, with one swift movement, encircled his manhood with her hand and seized it with her scarred mouth.

Tom cried out, and Hester paused for a second, worried she'd hurt him. But the cry had been of surprise and shock and had now morphed into a moan that seemed to be part rising lust, part amazement at Hester's daring. Outlined by the moonlight, Hester could see Tom grip the sheet. Suitably comforted that Tom wasn't experiencing any problems, Hester continued her belated oral ministrations.

She closed her eye, intoxicated by her boyfriend's musk, and the taste and feel of his manhood under her tongue. She inhaled, filling her head with Tom's scent. She felt the hot liquid running from insider her, soaking Tom's leg and the sheets below. Every nerve buzzed with pleasure.

_Thank you,_ she thought, directing the comment to wherever her Stalker was now. He'd shown her this, and now she was going to put it to use. A fitting honor, she decided.

She smiled, and Tom moaned again as her crooked teeth dug gently into his shaft. Hester bit down slightly harder, making Tom's breath hitch in his throat. Hester slid her lips down lower, taking Tom's entire length into her mouth. She felt herself start to gag, but crushed the reflex with sheer will backed up by almost two years of accumulated sexual pressure, which had been building within her (despite her attempts to ignore it) since she had met Tom that day in the Gut of London.

Tom noticed, and slid his hands through her slick coppery hair. Hester paused, eye closed, and simply enjoyed the feeling of Tom's warm, pulsating member filling her mouth and his hands running through her curls.

Slowly, she backed off, drawing her teeth gently up while rising to her knees. She stopped less than an inch above Tom's head and paused to catch her breath, which warmed Tom's aching manhood with each exhalation. Tom was grateful for the breather, as Hester's surprisingly skillful maneuvering had forced the ache inside him to a fever pitch, forcing him to squeeze his eyes shut and grit his teeth to hold whatever was inside him from getting out, which was getting harder to do.

Hester, too had been affected by her movements as she suddenly felt her hand drift down between her legs, reaching for her dripping core, which now pulsed with each beat of her heart. She stopped herself by squeezing the inside of her thigh.

_No you don't,_ She scolded herself. _Tom gets to do that._

She let go of her thigh and moved the hand that had been there to the base of Tom's shaft. He moaned again as she gently squeezed. Tom's legs twitched, making her giggle. She moved her hand up Tom's length, relaxing her grip a she ascended. She stopped, and Tom moaned again, silently pleading with her to continue. Hester smiled, enjoying herself immensely.

Slowly, she slid her hand down Tom's manhood again, and, upon reaching the base, took him into her mouth once more. She pulled back, but kept Tom in her mouth this time, and quickly sank down again. She continued her motions, sliding her mouth and hand along the throbbing pole of flesh in time to each other. Tom seemed incapable of speech, never making a noise more complex that her name. Hester increased her tempo, whimpering in pleasure.

She continued for she wasn't sure how long, lost in a fog of pleasure and sexual need. Tom seemed worse, judging by the sudden pained look on his face and his gritted teeth. Hester guessed that he must be close to climax, and increased her ministrations accordingly.

Tom emitted a string of groans and gasps, all the while grasping the now extremely disturbed sheets beneath them. Hester felt hands gently but firmly grasp her head just below her jaw, preventing her from continuing, and glanced up to see Tom holding her. His face seemed twisted, and Hester realized she had quite literally brought him to the brink.

"Het…" He managed to get out. "I-"

"I know." She answered quietly, guessing Tom's statement and question. "I want it."

Tom slumped, exhausted by the simple task of holding her and holding back, and let her continue. Hester bore down upon him again, this time with new urgency. She increased her pace with every stroke, until Tom softly cried out and collapsed onto the sheets, hips bucking gently into Hester's face as the pressure inside him suddenly and violently released.

Hester felt something hot and salty flood her mouth. She swallowed happily, enjoying the taste of her boyfriend's seed. Some leaked out the corner of her mouth, dribbling down her cheek.

When Tom's organ finally ran dry and Hester's mouth was empty, she released Tom and crawled up to kiss him, letting him taste himself on her lips. Tom sighed and relaxed even further into the bed, which, in turn, caused Hester to relax further into him. His face was flushed, but paling quickly, and he seemed spent. Hester felt a pang of regret, realizing that they might end there, and mentally smacking herself for pushing Tom too far.

It was therefore a shock (at least for her) when Tom suddenly but gently grabbed her arms and flipped her under him.

Hester cried out in surprise and excitement, liking where this was going. Tom laughed in response, a full laugh, which Hester took to mean he still had some energy within him. Tom gently kissed her on the forehead, then moved to lick the stump of her nose, then the section of her lips split by her scar, and lower again. Hester realized his intentions, and pulled back, not forcefully, but enough to make Tom pause.

"No need for foreplay, love." She said, smiling as she did and unconsciously pressing her back against the wall that served as the bunks headboard to give Tom better access to her womanhood. Tom grinned in return.

"But that's half the fun, Hettie." He said, before leaning forward to continue his oral trek down her body.

_Hettie? He's never called me that before, _Hester thought, before she suddenly leaned back with a moan as Tom sucked one of her nipples into his mouth and suckled gently, quickly hardening the pink flesh.

Hester found herself surprised and a little shocked by Tom's new bearing. When she had imagined this moment (the very few times she'd done it), she always believed Tom would act as he did in normal life; brave, but somewhat naivé and timid as well. But it was turning out that he was as dominant as she believed herself. Which, Hester had to admit, was rather fun and exhilarating.

As she finished this thought, Tom shifted to her other nipple and continued, being slightly rougher and making Hester's whole body tremble with pleasure. Hester grit her teeth and dug her fingers into Tom's skin.

"Gods." Was all she could get out. Tom made a sound that might have been a laugh, then bit Hester's teat, making her literally scream as heat surged through her veins. Tom stopped his torture and continued lower, kissing between Hester's breasts, down her taught stomach, to just above the small patch of coppery curls that sat above her now-dripping slit. Tom stopped there, toying with the hairs with his tongue. Hester's face contorted in a mix of agony and pleasure, her breath coming in pants.

She felt torn, wondering if she should feel embarrassed or beg Tom to get on with it. Tom solved her dilemma for her, as he apparently decide he'd had enough of her pubes and moved his mouth down finally, nestling his face snugly into the damp core of Hester's torment.

For someone who supposedly hadn't done this before, Tom seemed to know the very best ways to drive Hester mad with pleasure. He toyed with her gently, pressing his tongue softly against her entrance and tasting her juices, then running it lightly across the small bundle of nerves that sat just above it, causing Hester to moan and squirm. How he knew to do this to her still escaped her. She found that she really just didn't care, and decided to focus more on the subtle movements of his lips over her core, which had increased in pace.

Hester felt her hips buck uncontrollably against Tom's mouth, which he took in stride and used as a chance to force his tongue deeper into Hester's womanhood. Hester tried to move again, and Tom took the small amount of time necessary to gently grasp Hester's twitching thighs and hold them still so he could continue.

Hester bit her lip to keep from screaming, but only managed to lower the sound to a moan. Tom continued to probe her loins, apparently oblivious to her torment.

It was doubtful that he would have been able to hear her anyway, so engrossed was he in her womanhood. Her smell seemed to wrap around him, blocking off all other sensations except for those of his tongue inside her and the scent of her inner lips. Hester's juices cascaded down his chin and chest, running onto the sheets below them. Hester's hips bucked again, harder this time, powerfully enough to break Tom's hold on her and force his tongue in deeper, almost burying the organ into Hester's slit.

This motion seemed to be the final straw for Hester, who cried out again, not even trying to block it. Tom's ears rang with the force of Hester's cry, and his mouth suddenly filled with her juices, forcing him to swallow quickly to clear an area to catch his breath. Hester writhed, breath coming in gasps as she emptied herself into Tom's waiting mouth. Tom, for his part, was quite happy to accept his girlfriend's nectar, and swallowed what he could. The burst of fluid eventually subsided, and Hester slid onto the sheets, face flushed and sweaty with arousal. She quietly gulped in air, filing her depleted lungs.

Tom slowly and softly lowered himself next to her, not wanting to hurt her with his bulk in her exhausted state.

"What…was that?" Hester gasped out. Tom smiled softly in reply.

"You're not the only one who got some "training." He said, chuckling. The noise made Hester's skin tingle delightfully. "I was part of the Guild of Historians, remember?"

"So, what, you found some old book on how to have sex and read that?" Hester smirked, imagining Tom sitting in some library browsing such a book.

"No, that came later." Tom replied. "Actually, I found out first-hand. I was in my dorm, but I couldn't sleep. The thing about Historian dorms is that they're walls are made of cheap stuff. Mine was a thin plastic of some kind, I think. You could hear everything through them. I was trying to sleep one night, and I heard some people talking on the other side of my wall. I tried to ignore it, but they got louder, and the…noises got me interested. So, I worked a loose section of the wall free and watched them through it." He paused, then smiled to himself. "I guess that makes me a peeping Tom…in more ways that one."

Hester, however, frowned, not getting the joke. Tom simply kissed her again, running his tongue along the backs of her teeth.

Outside the window, a cloud quickly scuttled across the moon. As it moved, the sudden burst of gentle white light illuminated the sheets on which the couple lay. They glistened with a mixture of the two's fluids.

"Well, we've certainly made quite a mess, haven't we?" Tom noted calmly as he broke away from Hester. He looked down at himself, noticing where Hester's juices had overflowed and lay on his skin. They glistened as brightly as those on the sheets. Hester laughed quietly at the remark and traced her fingers through one of the trails of fluid on Tom's chest. She would have given him a full laugh, but her recent climax had left her breathless.

Tom sighed and, guessing she had recovered enough for this, pulled her closer, settling his head between her breasts. Hester moaned softly. Every breath Tom made tickled one of her nipples. She reached up to stroke his head. The pleasure wasn't one sided, however, as Tom received a fresh dose of Hester's scent every time he breathed. Both smiled.

"Please tell me we aren't done," Hester said. Tom noticed an almost pleading edge in her voice and smiled into the warm flesh of her cleavage.

"Not quite," He replied, voice muffled by the flesh he was snuggling into. He raised his head slightly, and his eyes met Hester's. Silently, they both acknowledged that the other knew their combined intentions, and that there would be no surprises between them. Both paused, not sure how to start.

"So, uh…" Hester began, face suddenly burning with a strange embarrassment. "You want top?"

"Not really, no." Tom replied, blushing himself. Truthfully, he didn't trust himself to do what was required correctly. Pleasuring Hester with his tongue was one thing, but actually making love to her? Well…the very thought made him shiver and feel like his skin was on fire at the same time.

"Well I don't want it." Hester said. And it was true. She was enjoying the new, more aggressive Tom, and she wouldn't have minded if he'd stayed like that way to the end of their evening.

With no clear decision made, the two of them fell into silence, trying to figure out their next course of action and regaining their strength for when the moment actually came.

It was Tom, however, who did most of the actual thinking on the subject. Hester, meanwhile, simply gazed at her boyfriends pensive face, and felt incredibly happy to be beside him. That thought sparked something in her subconscious, which clattered around with several other thoughts and eventually reached her conscious mind.

_Beside…_she thought. The word bounced around some more, and her eyes drifted downward to Tom, who was at that moment looking off into the distance and unconsciously sucking on the firm flesh of her tits, and lower, to where their respective hips were less than a foot apart.

Hester grinned slightly, feeling a glorious electric tingle run through her. She waited a moment, till Tom opened his mouth to speak, then reached down, placed her hands under his armpits, and hauled him up till they were eyes to eye.

She paused just long enough to see the look of surprise he wore and force her lips to his. These two sudden movements, combined with Tom's residual sexual exhaustion and slowed thinking speed, meant that Tom didn't react to Hester's movements. In truth, though, he wouldn't have reacted even if he had been able to.

Hester gently pressed herself to him, their bodies fitting like mirror images. Hester adjusted herself slightly so that her hips met Tom's, and tired to keep from squirming as she felt the tip of his manhood press into her folds. Tom took care of that for her, writing as if her inner lips were made of acid and fire instead of soft, damp flesh. Hester steadied her grip on him, and he stopped moving.

He looked her in the eye, face churning with emotions. Fear, lust, confusion…Hester could barely count the feelings that flickered across Tom's face as she watched.

"Het…" Tom began, before stopping abruptly. He tried again, with the same result. Whatever he was trying to tell her, he couldn't get it out. He swallowed loudly, as if the words themselves were blocking his throat, and attempted to try once more, but was cut off as Hester pressed her index finger, still tasting of their amalgamated juices and sweat, to his lips.

"Tom?" She asked sweetly. Tom, still dazed, paused.

"Yeah?" He replied. Hester leaned in closer to him, wearing her predatory smile again.

"Shut up and fuck me." She whispered into his ear. Tom swallowed again.

"O-okay." He managed to get out. His heart was pounding so hard it almost hurt. Beads of sweat shaken loose by its hammering slid down his chest and face.

He pulled himself closer to Hester, gently wrapping his arms around her back and waist as she did the same to him. He felt her tense, and sensing that they were approaching the point of no return, inhaled deeply and quickly said "I love you."

Hester paused for a moment, savoring his words. Finally, she touched her head to his, said, "I know," and, in a single swift movement mirrored instinctively by Tom, pressed her lips to his and slid herself onto his waiting shaft.

She cried out into Tom's mouth as blinding pain shot through her inside. She felt something insider her break, flesh parting and tearing under the pressure of Tom's shaft. She grit her teeth and bore it.

She'd dealt with a lot worse. Hells, loosing her eye had hurt worse than this. And at least this time she'd actually lost something she wanted to loose. She could survive this.

Tom seemed to have heard her cry, despite her attempts to muffle it, as he reached up and gently stroked her hair, mouth still pressed to hers. He wiped his other hand across her remaining eye, and the girl realized (to her horror) that she'd actually started crying.

"It's alright, Het. I'm here." Tom said soothingly. Inside, however, his mind was churning.

_Oh gods._ He thought. _This is real. I'm actually screwing Hester!_

His partner seemed to notice some outward sign of his thoughts, and laughed through his mouth. She tightened her grip on his shoulders, gasping as the motion slid his shaft further into her core. She braced for more pain, but instead received a surge of ecstasy that shot along her spine like electricity, making her gasp again, this time in a higher octave.

Tom replied with his own cry as Hester's inside clamped down on him involuntarily, muscles firing on hardwired instincts formed far earlier than even the Sixty Minute War. He felt his eyes roll in pleasure, and his hips moved on their own. He'd thought her mouth felt good, but this… Tom couldn't even think of anything to compare the feeling too.

Hester smiled and shifted beside him, trying to find a more comfortable position before continuing. She was enjoying it as much as he was, if not more. She felt (for lack of better words,) full, the ache in her loins partially sated by Tom's manhood. She could feel the hardness of him pressing against the walls of her slit, surging with blood and barely-contained intent. She felt the want, no, the _need_, in Tom's every twitch, the slight rocking of his hips that matched her own, and the pained look in his eyes.

Tom was holding himself back for some reason, she realized, like an airship's docking clamp set in landing position. She could see it was obviously taking a lot out of him to fight the urge to bury himself in her. Hester admired his self control, but wished he wouldn't use it now. With a wiggle, she checked herself again to see if she could continue. No pain came, so she turned back to tom and smiled wider than before.

"Bring it on, Natsworthy." She said, voice low with excitement and lust.

"With pleasure." Tom replied. As he finished, his face changed slightly, as if his normal, familiar mind was handing over control of his body to someone else, a person more primal. His face became a mirror of hers, eyes half closed, lusty smile slapped on face. Without a word, both moved together. Tom was first to make noise, grunting through his teeth as Hester's walls slid along his shaft, squeezing him as they did so. Her hips swayed in time with his, and he began to put more force in his thrust as he realized he didn't need to worry about hurting her again.

His body responded without his command, falling into a hardwired rhythm of mating that rose from the animalistic sections of his brain. Hester matched him, lost in her own sea of pleasure. Tom saw her eye roll back as she increased the temp of their dance, pumping her hips to meet his own.

Tom adjusted his position make it easier to enter her, and as he did, Hester suddenly screamed. Her hands gripped his shoulder and the sheets, knuckles white, and her head lolled backwards.

"There…right there." She said, before being cut off by another scream as Tom thrust back into her now-soaking flower. Tom managed to repeat what he had done the last time, and Hester was soon reduced to random, meaningless speech. Which was fine with Tom.

Babble was actually the perfect mirror of Hester's current state of mind. During her childhood in the Out Country, she'd heard the term "fuck your brains out" applied to several situations, but had never really paid any attention to it. Now, it seemed the perfect description of her feelings.

As she lay there, feeling her legs slowly part as Tom's intensity increased, and the crown of his manhood brushed against the small patch inside her that ignited a firestorm in her mind, she couldn't help but think that if Tom were to truly bury himself in her, sheath his erection to the hilt, so to speak, his manhood would spear her completely, force its way through her organs, and punch through the bottom of her skull, so that Tom would shoot his seed deep into her brain.

Hester growled at the thought, and shifted her hands to her breasts, squeezing them in time to Tom's motions. The bunk they lay on echoed with the sounds of their lovemaking, shaking with their thrusts.

Hester could feel the pressure building insider her again, tightening her insides like a coil spring under stress. She could see Tom was in the same place, neck muscles tight against his skin.

She leaned in forward, softly burying her face into the hollow below Tom's jaw, wrapping her arms around his back as she did. There wasn't much she wanted to see, and it felt strangely comforting to have Tom's flesh wrap around her face.

Tom paid her back in return by reaching down and grasping one of her recently freed breasts, once again squeezing them in time with his strokes.

He still couldn't believe that he was actually inside Hester, and that he was able to actually bury himself into such an apparently small space. But, then again, physics and love didn't exactly mix. And he wasn't going to argue. He doubted that he could at this point. Hester's insides seemed to be robbing him of his higher thought functions.

So he stopped thinking and let himself run on instinct. He felt his hand rise from its resting place at his side and grasp Hester's other tit, squeezing in opposite tempo to its partner, causing their owner to moan into his skin and shudder. She dug her nails into his back in response, sending sparks of pain through him. He didn't mind. He could barely feel it.

The pleasure he was feeling doubled, rising within him like steam in a boiler. He wasn't sure he would be able to keep this dance up much longer. From the noises Hester was making, he guessed she couldn't either. Neither slowed, racing each other to their climaxes.

As it happened, Hester came first. At last the pleasure became too much and she came, every muscle in her body locking up tight and her lungs emptying in a throat-burning scream of Tom's name. Tom held out longer…but not by much. The feel of Hester's insides gripping down on his manhood like a vice, combined with her voice, sent him over the edge as well.

He gripped Hester as his release came like one of the _13__th__ Floor Elevator_'s rockets slamming into the_ Jenny_'s cabin. She gripped him back, sealing themselves together a Tom emptied himself into her.

For a moment, the partner's thoughts were reduced to a warm, satisfied glow that blotted out all else. But slowly, the real world returned, leaving Tom and Hester sore and stinging, but filled with a glorious bliss.

Hester sighed and let herself go limp in Tom's arms, her whole body tingling with fulfillment, insides filled with Tom's warm seed. "First time's always the best," she whispered, smiling. "Or so I hear."

Tom didn't answer. For a moment, Hester thought that his climax had left him speechless. When she looked over, however, she noticed his eyes were closed and his breathing slow but steady. Their third round of lovemaking had completely wiped him out.

Hester smiled, softly kissed the ridge between Tom's eyes, and untangled herself from him. She shifted over his still body, sliding behind him and pressing herself against his back, assuming the sleeping position both preferred. Softly, she snuggled up to him, wrapping one arm around his chest and the other over his head.

"The first time's always the best," she said again, this time to herself. "But that doesn't make the second one any less good."

Hester smiled to herself, a plan already forming in her mind of what their next time would consist of.

_Somewhere other than the bed…_ she concluded. _The flight deck, perhaps? Yes, that will do quite nicely. _

Smiling to herself, Hester closed her good eye and let herself flow into the welcoming dark of post-sex sleep. Just before she slipped away, she muttered six words;

"Sleep well, Tom. I love you."

End


End file.
